De La Rigolade
by Mana2702
Summary: Et si le sexe n'était que de la rigolade? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on décidés Richard et Martin...
1. Chapter 1

Richard entra dans la loge et passa une bonne heure à se faire démaquiller. Il se changea et sortit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. La journée était enfin terminée. Maintenant, il pourrait passer une bonne soirée et se détendre. Cette idée l'enchantait au plus haut point. Il rentra à son appartement, l'esprit déjà pleins de projets. Ça faisait plusieurs soirs de suite qu'il n'avait pas pu réellement se détendre, car il avait bossé son texte, et sinon, il avait bossé tout court. Heureusement, ce soir, le programme serait différent. L'air était léger ce soir, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de toucher le sol. Une soirée pour lui, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au moins deux semaines. Les rares fois où il n'avait pas travaillé, il avait juste été trop épuisé et s'était endormit, la tête à peine posée sur son oreiller. Ce soir, c'était différent.

Il arriva chez lui, retira son manteau, ses chaussures et sourit, rien que ça, c'était l'un des petits plaisirs de sa journée. Il alla se servir un verre de vin. Alors qu'il allait porter le verre à ses lèvres, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et vit un message. Il l'ouvrit: «Salut beau gosse, dis moi, tu fais quoi ce soir?». Il sourit et répondit simplement «Rien, je me détends.». La réponse arriva aussitôt «Je peux venir?». Ce petit jeu l'amusa, il demanda «Qu'as-tu à me proposer?». Quelques instants, puis la réponse arriva «Ma compagnie toute joyeuse et pourquoi pas... mon corps.». Il rougit bêtement devant son portable, comme si la personne avait été en face de lui et le lui avait dit en direct. Il laissa passer quelques minutes, le temps que son esprit redevienne clair et répondit enfin «Je t'attends.».

Une bonne dizaine de minutes, on toqua enfin à la porte. Richard ouvrit, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvre de son visiteur:  
-Bonsoir ma crevette.  
-Monsieur crevette, j'y tiens, monsieur Thorin.  
-Et bien je vous trouve très susceptible ce soir monsieur Bilbon.  
Martin eut un petit rire malicieux et entra dans l'appartement. Richard demanda:  
-Alors comme ça tu t'ennuyais de moi?  
-Si on veut.  
-Alors pourquoi ce message?  
Pour toute réponse, Martin le tira par le col pour qu'il se penche et l'embrassa. Richard sourit et se redressa:  
-Tu me semble bien pressé ce soir, tu ne veux pas boire ou manger quelque chose?  
Martin le fixa, même avec cet air si sérieux, Richard ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver tout mignon avec son petit nez en trompette et ses sourcils froncés. Martin finit par lancer:  
-Je pensais que nous étions d'accord, de la rigolade et rien de plus.  
-Je sais, mais depuis quand boire ou manger quelque chose signifie plus que de la rigolade?  
-T'as raison, je suis désolé, une bière s'il te plaît.  
Richard ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une bouteille et lança:  
-Tu as de la chance, c'est ma dernière.  
-Je sais, j'ai déjà bu toutes les autres.  
Ils se mirent à rire et Richard ouvrit un paquet de chips qu'il versa dans un bol avant de s'asseoir en face de Martin. Le petit anglais demanda:  
-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?  
-Tout ça quoi?  
-La bière, les chips...  
-Parce que j'ai envie de me détendre après une longue journée de tournage, que j'ai faim et soif, voilà tout.  
Martin hocha la tête ce qui fit sourire Richard. Il adorait voir le petit blond comme ça. Martin demanda:  
-Et tu penses que tu as beaucoup faim et beaucoup soif?  
Richard fronça les sourcils, se leva et vint à côté du petit anglais:  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir, je te trouve tendu ma crevette.  
Martin soupira:  
-Arrête, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas que tu m'appelle comme ça.  
Richard lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avec un sourire en coin:  
-Menteur.  
Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le nez en trompette de son petit blond. Il lança:  
-Lève toi et suis moi.

Richard emmena son amant dans la chambre et lança:  
-Allonge toi sur le ventre et retire ta chemise ma crevette.  
Martin s'exécuta. Richard attrapa un petit tube d'huile sur sa table de chevet, s'en aspergea les mains et commença à masser le dos de Martin. Ce dernier commença à se détendre sous les grandes mains de Richard. Le grand brun faisait courir ses mains sur le dos de Martin et demanda:  
-Ça fait du bien?  
Pour toute réponse, il obtint un soupir d'aise. Martin lança enfin:  
-Tu es un expert, depuis quand tu sais faire ça?  
-Depuis toujours, tu n'avais juste jamais eu la chance d'en profiter ma crevette.

Ses mains se firent plus douces, il ne massait plus, il caressait. Le corps de Martin commençait à se réchauffer sous les mains du grand brun. Il lança:  
-En fait tu avais une idée derrière la tête avec ce massage, petit coquin.  
Richard se mit à rire:  
-Je n'y avais même pas pensé figure toi.  
Martin se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus glace de Richard avec un petit sourire aux lèvres:  
-Dommage, j'aurais aimé que tu ai une petite idée perverse derrière la tête.  
Le grand brun se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du petit anglais:  
-Ne t'en fais pas, la soirée ne fait que commencer.  
Martin passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant:  
-Tu as tout à fait raison, prouve moi que tu peux te rattraper avec ce genre de pensées.  
Richard l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres devenant de plus en plus brûlantes, sa langue passant dans la bouche de Martin et devenant encore plus passionnée. Martin poussa un petit gémissement et se cambra contre son amant. Tout en rendant son baiser à Richard, ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise du grand brun. Il quitta les fines lèvres de son anglais pour parsemer son torse de baisers. Il fit glisser la chemise sur le sol et caressa le long corps musclé de Richard. Ce dernier sourit et passa ses mains dans les courts cheveux blonds de Martin:  
-Je crois que nous sommes bien partit.  
Il embrassa à nouveau Martin et le plaqua contre lui. Richard posa une main dans le dos de sa petite crevette et l'autre sur ses fesses. Martin mêla sa langue à celle de Richard et lui retira sa ceinture. Pendant ce temps, Richard retira le pantalon de son petit anglais. Martin fit glisser ses baisers des lèvres de Richard sur son torse, puis sur ses abdos, avant de s'arrêter à la taille. Richard ferma les yeux et poussa un petit grognement:  
-Crevette tu me rend dingue quand tu fais ça.  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fait.

Richard fit s'allonger Martin sur le dos, se pencha au dessus de lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il retira le dernier vêtement de Martin pendant que ce dernier lui retiré son pantalon. Quelques instants plus tard, son caleçon suivit. Richard sourit:  
-Tu es vraiment pressé ce soir. D'habitude tu préfère quand on prend notre temps.  
-Je sais, mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que nous n'avons rien fait, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre de temps!  
Il reprit les lèvres de Richard dans un baiser brûlant en prenant son sexe dans sa main. Richard sursauta sous la surprise en se crispant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Martin soit aussi direct, même dans ses gestes. Richard caressa la joue de Martin, fit descendre sa main et l'arrêta sur le sexe tendu de son amant. Martin poussa un petit gémissement et se cambra à nouveau contre Richard. Le petit anglais lança:  
-Richard, maintenant.  
Richard soupira:  
-Écoute, ça commence à m'agacer, laisse aller voyons. Détend toi, on a toute la nuit.  
Martin ferma les yeux et soupira. Richard l'embrassa dans le cou et commença à caresser le sexe de son amant. Tout en faisant ça, avec son autre main, il caressa les fesses de Martin et après avoir remit de l'huile sur sa main, enfonça un doigt en Martin. Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement mêlant surprise, douleur et plaisir. Richard commença à faire bouger son doigt pour que son amant s'habitue. Martin attrapa son pantalon et attrapa un préservatif dans sa poche. Il le posa sur le lit à côté d'eux et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son amant. Richard ajouta un second doigt dans l'antre de son amant. Martin poussa un nouveau gémissement, mais celui-ci n'était que pur plaisir.

Pendant que Richard préparait Martin, ce dernier parsemait la gorge de Richard de baiser. Il appliqua même un suçon à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. De sa deuxième main, Richard passa ses longs doigts dans les courts cheveux bruns de son petit anglais. Martin se pencha et prit le sexe de Richard dans sa bouche. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de plaisir et finit par lancer:  
-Je crois que tu es prêt non?  
Martin lança simplement ne lâchant pas sa prise:  
-Hmmm hmmm.  
Richard se mit à rire, posa son index sous le menton de son petit anglais et lui fit relever la tête. Il l'embrassa avec fougue tout en enfilant le morceau de latex sur son sexe tendu. Martin plongea son regard dans celui de Richard:  
-Maintenant.  
Il s'assit sur les genoux de Richard. Ce dernier le pénétra lentement. Il attendit un peu le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Ensuite, il commença l'ondulation de ses hanches tout en tenant fermement celles de Martin dans ses grandes mains. Martin ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il profitait pleinement de cet instant, ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une relation ainsi avec Richard. Ce n'était que pour la rigolade, mais que c'était bon tout de même. Richard continua son mouvement et mordilla le cou blanc de son petit anglais. Martin murmura:  
-Tu me fais grimper aux rideaux!  
Richard se mit à rire et accéléra légèrement son mouvement de hanches. Martin posa ses mains sur les épaules de Richard, il avait l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol, si il ne se tenait pas Richard, il allait s'envoler. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point Richard pouvait lui faire du bien, lui procurer tant de plaisir. Le grand anglais accéléra encore le mouvement de ses coups de reins. Martin lança quelques minutes plus tard:  
-Je crois que je vais venir.  
Richard prit le sexe de Martin dans sa main et commença à la faire aller et venir. Quelques instants plus tard, Martin se libéra dans la grande main. Richard sourit et embrassa Martin avant d'accélérer encore son mouvement. Il allait plus loin et plus fort en Martin. Il appliqua quelques coups supplémentaires et jouit à son tour.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, essoufflés, moites de transpiration et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Martin se passa une main dans les cheveux et lança:  
-C'était super, comme toujours.  
Richard hocha la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres:  
-Je suis d'accord, ça fait du bien après autant de temps de retenue.  
-Oh oui.  
Martin sourit à Richard, l'embrassa, se leva, se rhabilla et lança:  
-Alors à la prochaine, j'ai hâte qu'on recommence et que cette fois on aura pas à attendre si longtemps.  
Il partit. Richard poussa un soupir et et jeta le préservatif avant d'aller sous la douche. C'était pour la rigolade normalement, mais pendant qu'ils passaient ces moments ensembles, ils étaient réellement en fusion, dans leur bulle. Martin avait beau dire, si il revenait toujours vers Richard, c'est que ça devait être plus que de la rigolade. En tout cas, Richard commença à douter de la crédibilité de sa petite crevette.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, au maquillage, Mary, la maquilleuse lança:  
-Tiens, on a eu une nuit mouvementée?  
Richard tourna la tête vers elle avec surprise:  
-Comment ça?  
-Et bien vous avez un suçon dans le cou.  
Richard rougit d'embarras, il n'avait pas fait attention à ça en s'habillant avant de venir:  
-Oh…  
En effet, le débardeur noir de Richard laissait voir la marque rougeâtre qu'avait imposé Martin la veille. Elle demanda en souriant:  
-Qui est l'heureuse élue?  
-Vous ne connaissez pas.  
Elle comprit que la conversation était terminée. Elle le maquilla donc en silence, recouvrant la marque rouge. Au bout d'un moment, Richard vit le reflet de Martin dans le miroir. Il sourit:  
-Salut.  
-Salut, je suis le prochain au maquillage alors je me permet de venir attendre.  
-Tu as le droit mon ami.  
Le maquillage de Richard fut enfin terminé. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir:  
-Bon voilà, Richard est partit pour la journée pour laisser la place à Thorin.  
Martin se mit à rire:  
-Moi je vais avoir des oreilles pointues et des gros pieds, tu n'es pas à plaindre.  
Richard se mit à rire à son tour:  
-C'est sûr, bon bah bonne chance, on se voit sur le plateau.  
Il partit sans rien ajouter. Les deux anglais étaient très discrets, car dans le studio, personne ne connaissait leur relation et c'était mieux comme ça. Richard alla pour l'habillage.

Martin s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'avait quitté Richard. La place était chaude ce qui le fit sourire. La maquilleuse sourit:  
-Alors, vous allez bien ce matin?  
-Très bien merci, et vous?  
-Oui, monsieur Armitage ne semble pas d'une très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
-Vous trouvez?  
Il leva le menton pour qu'elle place les protections sur son col pour ne pas mettre de maquillage sur ses vêtements. Elle vit la légère marque de dents:  
-Bah dis donc, vous aussi vous avez eu une nuit agitée.  
Il sourit aux souvenirs de la veille:  
-On peut dire ça comme ça. Cette jeune femme était absolument superbe. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.  
Elle sourit et le maquilla. Martin sortit ensuite avec la tête du petit Hobbit. Il rejoignit les autres qui prenaient un café. Dean lança:  
-Dis Martin, est-ce que tu connais l'identité secrète de la dulcinée de Richard?  
-Euh… non pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'il a un suçon et qu'il refuse de nous dire quelle charmante créature le lui a fait.  
Le petit anglais grimaça:  
-Désolé les gars, je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les deux anglais se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repos. Ils étaient seuls. Richard lança:  
-Ça va toi aujourd'hui?  
-Oui merci, et toi?  
-Super, un peu fatigué mais ça va.  
Il regarda autour de lui, personne, il demanda:  
-On se voit ce soir?  
Martin se passa une main sur la nuque:  
-Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchis et je te dis d'accord?  
-On fait comme ça.  
Richard vérifia à nouveau que personne n'était dans le secteur. Comme ils étaient seuls, il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Martin:  
-A plus tard.  
Il sortit de la salle de repos. Il était en train de s'éloigner dans le couloir quand Martin lança depuis le pas de la porte:  
-Richard!  
Ce dernier se retourna, le petit blond continua:  
-C'est d'accord pour ce soir.  
Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Richard le trouvait si craquant quand il faisait ça. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de le lui montrer maintenant.

Le soir venu, Richard retourna à son appartement et prépara un délicieux dîner. Martin toqua à sa porte en début de soirée. Richard ouvrit:  
-Salut.  
Martin entra et ferma la porte derrière lui:  
-Ça a été une bonne journée hein?  
-Super, on a bien avancé dans le tournage, mais si tu permet, j'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas boulot ce soir!  
-Comme tu veux.  
-J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai préparé un bon petit dîner. Et végétarien comme je connais tes goûts.  
Martin sourit:  
-Oh c'est trop adorable, merci beaucoup!  
Martin se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Richard. Ce dernier serra Martin contre lui et murmura:  
-Heureux que ça te plaise.  
-Tu nous a mijoté quoi de bon?  
-Un gratin de riz aux champignons.  
Martin sourit:  
-Miam j'en ai l'eau à la bouche mon chéri.  
Richard sourit et alla chercher une bière dans le frigo, il en avait racheté. Martin l'avait appelé «mon chéri», ça prouvait que c'était plus que de la rigolade. Il tendit la bouteille de bière à Martin:  
-Tiens Crevette.  
-Merci, mais dis moi, tu es bien tendre ce soir.  
-J'ai envie de te gâter, j'ai le droit non?  
-Si bien sûr.  
-Tu n'as rien à me dire?  
Martin fronça les sourcils:  
-Non pourquoi?  
-Je ne sais pas, parce que tu reviens sans cesse vers moi, que je te fais «grimper aux rideaux» pour te citer, que tu n'as pas arrêté de m'observer, de m'admirer toute la journée, que tu as dit à Mary que la jeune femme était"superbe" et que tu l'aimais "vraiment beaucoup", que tu m'as appelé "mon chéri", et pleins d'autre choses.  
Martin se passa une main sur le visage:  
-Je ne crois pas que je sois obligé de te dire quelque chose.  
-Ah non? Et si je me faisais de fausses idées?  
-Et si tu ne t'en faisais pas?  
Richard sourit en plongeant son regard dans celui de Martin et en se penchant, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres:  
-Dans ce cas dis le.  
Martin rougit, eut une petite mimique nerveuse avec sa bouche et lança:  
-Si tu insiste, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Richard.  
Le grand brun sourit et embrassa sa Crevette. Une histoire inattendue commençait pour eux. 


	3. Chapter 3

Martin demanda après s'être écarté des lèvres de son grand brun:  
-Et toi, tu m'aimes?  
Richard sourit:  
-Ah parce que de mon côté ce n'était pas évident?  
Martin lança avec un air innocent:  
-Et bien non, et puis, peut-être que moi aussi j'ai envie que tu me le dise.  
Richard se mit à rire:  
-Très bien, si en plus tu as des exigences, je vais te le dire, je t'aime Martin.  
Le petit blond embrassa Richard:  
-J'aime entendre ça.  
Ils se mirent à rire puis le petit Hobbit demanda:  
-Si maintenant nous passions plus à la pratique?  
-Tentant, j'aime bien cette idée.  
Il le prit par la taille et l'emmena dans la chambre en l'embrassant. Il le fit tomber à la renverse sur le lit, et plongea son regard dans le sien:  
-Finalement, tu n'as pas mit longtemps à céder.  
-A céder?  
-Et bien oui, pour m'avouer que ce n'était plus que de la simple rigolade.  
Martin eut une expression toute mignonne, une petite moue:  
-Et oui, ce regard pourrait me faire avouer à peu prêt tout.  
Richard éclata de rire et retira la chemise de Martin avant de parsemer son torse de baisers. Martin retira le t-shirt de Richard, faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps musclé du grand brun:  
-Tu sais, quand je te vois je fais des complexes.  
Richard ouvrit de grands yeux:  
-Comment ça?  
-Et bien tu es grand, beau, mince, musclé, et moi je suis petit, trapu, moins musclé, mais mignon quand même.  
Richard sourit:  
-Très mignon, mais moi ça ne me dérange pas que ton physique soit différent du mien, c'est justement ça qui me plaît chez toi.  
Il l'embrassa avec fougue:  
-J'aime beaucoup ton corps moi.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau en lui retirant son pantalon. Quelques instants plus tard, il retira son propre pantalon. Martin observait le moindre de ses gestes avec attention. Ils terminèrent de se déshabiller et Martin prit le sexe de Richard en bouche. Ce dernier sourit en passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son compagnon. Martin faisait aller et venir sa tête, en caressant les cuisses de Richard. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Richard fit se relever Martin et l'embrassa:  
-C'était… parfait.  
Il sourit, s'aspergea la main d'huile et enfonça un doigt en Martin. Ce dernier se cambra en soupirant de plaisir sous l'assaut délicieux de son amant. Quelques minutes plus tard, un deuxième doigt suivit le premier. Richard se mit au dessus de Martin et l'embrassa. Il le pénétra ensuite d'un mouvement lent et profond. Martin cria de plaisir en s'agrippant aux épaules de Richard. Ce dernier sourit:  
-Fais attention aux marques ma crevette, j'ai pas envie qu'on me pose encore des questions indiscrètes.  
Martin hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Richard avait commencé son mouvement de hanches en tenant Martin par la taille. Le grand blond mêla sa langue à la sienne en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Richard accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements. Martin poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir à chaque assaut de son amant. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Martin fut emporté par la vague de plaisir suprême, il poussa un hurlement de plaisir en se cambrant et jouit. Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, Richard jouit à son tour et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son petit blond. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, trempés de sueur. Martin caressa la joue de Richard et l'embrassa. Le grand brun demanda:  
-Alors, on dit quoi aux autres?  
Martin le regarda:  
-On est pas obligé de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Si on veut être tranquilles tout les deux, il vaut mieux garder le secret. Sinon, ils ne vont pas arrêtés de nous poser des questions sur qui mène et qui se laisse faire, ils vont nous charrier, crois moi, si on leur dit pour nous deux, ils ne nous laisseront jamais tranquille.  
Richard passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son amant:  
-Tu as sûrement raison, tu sera donc mon petit secret.  
-Et toi mon grand secret.  
Ils se mirent à rire et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Ils resteraient tout les deux, sans rien dire à personne, mais ils seraient très heureux comme ça.

Et voilà, les chapitres 2 et 3 sont spécialement pour Neiflheim, j'espère que ça va te plaire :D et les autres lecteurs/lectrices, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;)


End file.
